TL Stands For Ted Lupin
by wildkidlexie
Summary: What happens to Teddy Lupin before he gets to go to Hogwarts?
1. Fwee

**A/N: A new story! I would like to thank those who have continually reviewed my other stories such as **_**There Goes My Life, If He Knew, **_**and **_**What's Left of Me.**_** Thank you so much for all the support. **** I owe so much to you guys, the reviewers.**

**I really need all the feedback I can get for this because this is the first story that I would be focusing on Teddy Lupin instead of the main Harry Potter characters. ****Criticism is appreciated, because I really take it as a compliment when you do, but please, no spamming. Thanks. **

**This story is inspired by a friend of mine, RJ, I dedicate this to him. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"One, two, fwee…"

"Three, Teddy, three," corrected his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Four-year-old Teddy Lupin looked at her with a pained face. He hated studying numbers. Andromeda sighed. "Don't give me that look, Teddy. You must learn how to count no matter how much you hate it. Bear with me, please," she said exasperatedly.

Teddy furiously shook his head, though he knew his grandmother would refuse to stop unless he pronounced the word _three_ correctly. They had been sitting in the living room for over an hour because of the counting.

"Teddy don't want to count anymore," complained Teddy. He turned his back on his grandmother. "Teddy want to play now. Teddy want to go outside to play."

Andromeda shook her head and leaned back on the couch. "When will you ever learn how to count if you are this stubborn, Teddy?" she asked. Teddy didn't reply. Andromeda looked at him closely. Teddy seemed to be looking at something. She followed his sight and her eyes landed on a picture of Remus and Nymphadora that hung on the wall. "Oh Teddy…"

Teddy held out his hands. He seemed to understand that his parents were gone, nonetheless he was a child. His grandmother told him many kinds of stories about his mother. Teddy enjoyed it most when she explained how Nymphadora could change her hair.

Andromeda took Teddy from the floor and placed him on her lap. Teddy didn't say anything. He simply kept staring at the pictures. His parents happily waved back at him. Andromeda tried not to show Teddy the sadness and pity on her face. Teddy was just so young…

"Gwanma, can Teddy hear another story about Mummy?" asked Teddy. Andromeda looked at him. Teddy looked back at her with puppy dog eyes. "Teddy wants to hear how Mummy changes the color of her hair again," he said.

Andromeda couldn't refuse. She retold the story and watch Teddy's eyes glisten with pride knowing what his mother could do. Teddy clapped at the end of the story, like he always does. Andromeda looked at him for a moment before pulling the little boy into a tight hug.

"Teddy, please pick up your toys," said Andromeda when she saw Teddy's toys all over the place. "Ted Lupin!" she called again when he didn't respond to her first calling.

Teddy peeked from behind the wall. "Teddy's tired," he said. Andromeda gave him a stern look. Teddy had no other choice but to do as he was told. "Teddy's really tired," he said as he shoved his toys to one corner of the room.

Andromeda watched him. Teddy has always been a pretty obedient boy and never gave her much trouble, except for counting, that is. He could by hyperactive at times, but that was all too normal for a three-year-old boy like him. He's usually cheerful and vibrant, especially when his godfather, Harry Potter, comes to visit him.

"Teddy's done," Teddy announced. Andromeda looked at the pile of toys Teddy had stacked a lot of toys to one corner. She shook her head, but she was smiling. Teddy ran off out of the living room before his grandmother could give him even more things to do, which he didn't really enjoy but does not really detest any of it.

While Andromeda prepared lunch, Teddy played outside in the garden. He chased butterflies around. Andromeda watched him from the kitchen. His laughter always seemed so innocent and care-free. She couldn't even bring herself to scold him every time he comes in dirty all over. He just looks so happy that she couldn't bear make him frown.

"Teddy, come in and have lunch," said Andromeda. Teddy turned and ran to her. Andromeda caught him before he tripped over the stepping stone. "Careful now, we don't want you having another scab on your knee," she said as she carried him to his chair. Andromeda wiped his dirty face before allowing him to eat lunch.

Andromeda watched as Teddy ate his lunch. Teddy ate well by himself, although a little messy. It's perfectly understandable for a toddler. Teddy jumped off his seat and went back outside. Andromeda smiled and made a sandwich for herself to eat.

"One, two, fwee! One, two, fwee! One, two, fwee!" Teddy counted as he jumped around the garden. He couldn't seemed to get the '_th' _right as his grandmother wanted him too. "One, two, fwee! One, two, fwee!" He jumped around more times when he realized he couldn't really say the word properly. His tongue didn't seem to want to agree with what he wanted to say.

Teddy sat on the grass tiredly. He looked at the sky above him. Birds flew about his head and he tried to reach for them. He laughed as they flew pass him. He loved anything that could soar into the sky. He loves to fly.

"Time for your nap, Teddy," Andromeda said. Teddy turned. He knew he couldn't refuse a nap even if he wanted to. Andromeda walked towards Teddy and carried him in her arms. "You're a little stubborn today, aren't you? There's no excuse for you not to take a nap." She carried him off to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I know the chapter is a little short, but please review after you read so I have an idea if this is going on well or not. Like I said, it's kind of like an experiment since I've never really written a fanfiction about Teddy Lupin and it would help a lot if you guys said what you thought of it. Hope you review and see you at the next chapter. **


	2. Harry and Teddy

**A/N: ****Thanks**** for reviewing the past chapter****. I hope you continue to review the rest of the story at it goes along. Criticism is greatly appreciated and would really help out a lot. **

**I'm really new to this so I was hoping you'd help me about Teddy Lupin's development as a character. Am I too fast is his transactions? Is**** the kid I'm trying to portray a little too unrealistic? His feelings I mean? Thanks for all the comments! It really helps out a lot!**

**Rachel: I love seeing you in the middle of the night brining that coffee into my room. I know you're reading this right now. Thank you so much for the support.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Teddy!"

"Uncle Harry!" Five-year-old Teddy tore across the living room and practically pounced on Harry who was by the door. Fortunately, Harry managed to balance himself before he fell backwards. "I thought you'd never come!" he exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "A promise is a promise," he said. He carried Teddy to the kitchen where he found Andromeda making tea. "I'm sorry to drop by so late. The meeting I had ended later than I thought it would," he said apologetically.

Andromeda smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing to be sorry about, Harry," she said. "Go on to the living room and have a seat. I'll be right out with the tea." She looked at Teddy's very jovial look at the sight of his godfather. He's always this happy when Harry comes around to visit him. Harry had not yet failed to do so once a week.

Teddy slipped down from Harry's arms and pulled him to the living room. "Look what I can do," he said. Harry followed behind him. Teddy climbed onto the couch and stood on it. "Granma is very proud of me now. One," he began counting, "two, _three_, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Teddy jumped up and down excitedly. "See? See? See?"

"Ted Lupin!" scolded Andromeda when he spotted him. "Get down from that couch. Look what you've done to it. I had just made it spotless clean this morning." Indeed the couch was now very soiled because of Teddy's sneakers.

Teddy jumped down. "Sorry…" he said. He looked at Harry. "Uncle Harry, will you be the one to tuck me in tonight?" he asked. Harry looked at his watch. It was indeed late and Ginny would be upset if he missed dinner, but he couldn't resist Teddy. He nodded. Teddy jumped for joy. "Uncle Harry's going to tuck me in! Uncle Harry's going to tuck me in!"

"Why don't we play a game first before I tuck you in tonight?" suggested Harry after tea when Teddy led him to the bedroom. Teddy nodded and pulled his hand even harder. Harry laughed. "I won't go anywhere, Ted!" he said.

Harry watched Harry as he began collecting toys he wanted to play with. Teddy took out his Hogwarts Express model train. He rummaged his toy chest and pulled out a teddy bear. Teddy stumbled across the room and grabbed his wolf stuff-toy named Moony (Harry named it because he was the one who gave it to Teddy when Teddy was just one).

Teddy walked over to Harry. "I'm going t Hogwarts," he explained. Harry tilted his head. "That's Mummy," he said, pointing to the teddy bear. Harry slowly figured out where this was getting to. "This is Daddy," Teddy said, holding up the wolf stuff-toy. "They're going to see me off the Hogwarts express because I'm eleven now."

As Harry played with Teddy, he wondered if Teddy knew that his father was werewolf. Teddy animatedly made a story of how his parents would take him to Diagon Alley and buys him his first wand then sees him off at King's Cross when September first comes along.

"It's time to go to bed," said Harry, ending the game. He set aside the teddy bear and carried Teddy to the bed. Harry looked at Teddy, who was smiling. It broke his heart knowing that neither Remus nor Nymphadora couldn't do this for Teddy, although he understands how much they love Teddy. Harry sat on the bed and stroked Teddy's hair. "Now you have sleep dreams," he whispered, pulling up Teddy's blanket to his chin.

Teddy's sleepy eyes began to close. As Harry stood up, Teddy said, "Uncle Harry, can you tell me a story about Daddy again?" he asked. Harry looked at him. "Granma doesn't know too much about Daddy like you do," Teddy added.

Harry sat back down on his bed. "You really should go to sleep right now," he whispered. Teddy looked a little stubborn. Harry sighed. "All right, just one." He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "We met your dad in a very strange way. Your dad was sleeping then. Me, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had not where else to sit so we found a compartment that he was in and decided to sit there. Suddenly, I began having trouble. It was your dad who saved me, and at the end, gave me some chocolate so I'd feel well. Your dad was one of the bravest men I ever knew."

Teddy had fallen asleep before Harry ended the story. Harry smiled and stroked his hair one last time before getting up and leaving the room. He met Andromeda on his way down from Teddy's bedroom.

"He asked for a story again?" asked Andromeda. Harry nodded. Andromeda sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what to tell him anymore. He asks for too many stories about his parents that I've somehow strained them all and told him almost everything a child his age could understand."

Harry just smiled. "Don't worry, Teddy enjoys it even if he hears them over and over again." He looked at the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin that hung on the living room wall. "His picture of his parents' will never fade if those memories given to him are carved right into his mind. He'll be able to cope with it and slowly understand his situation," he assured Andromeda. "I have to be on my way now," he said and Apparated away.

Andromeda went to see Teddy. He always had a very adorable sleeping face. Although he was very young, Andromeda knew that Teddy knows how different he is. Being a metamorphagus, Teddy changes his hair color every once in a while, but this wasn't the reason the neighbors didn't want to mix with him. They knew about his father, Remus Lupin, to be a werewolf and they're afraid that Teddy is one as well so they do not let their children play with him.

Teddy doesn't talk to about this though. He finds fun on his own chasing the butterflies. Many times Andromeda found him alone in the park, but he seemed to be contented with the swings without anyone with him.

Andromeda knew that she will never learn what Teddy truly feels. Since he was able to walk and talk, all Teddy would do was smile and laugh. He rarely complains that he is bored. Andromeda is happy at the same time worried what Teddy is really harboring inside of him. But for now, maybe it's best for him to keep that adorable smiling face as he sleeps, or so Andromeda thinks so.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****There you go for the second chapter. Thanks for all the support! I hope to see you at the next chapter and please review if this one is good or bad. Thank you. **


	3. Best Birthday Gift

**A/N: ****Thank you for all your reviews and support. I couldn't be doing all this without you! Please continue reviewing, thanks. **

**I was going to slip Ron Weasley into this chapter, but I decided not to since I'm trying to focus on Teddy here. So...**

**Anyway, criticism is greatly appreciated.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Teddy. Happy birthday to you!" sang the crowd as Teddy blew the six candles on his cake.

There weren't many people in the party though, since Teddy only knew a few people. Harry of course was there, along with Ginny and their newborn, James. Ron and Hermione wouldn't miss it for the world. Arthur and Molly Weasley attended, so did George and Percy. Bill and Fleur came with their daughter Victorie. Neville and Luna came as well. Seamus Finnigan, having heard that the celebrant is Remus Lupin's son, attended the party with his one-year-old twin boys.

There weren't any party games, but Teddy enjoyed the adults' company. He laughed along with their jokes, though he could barely understand them.

"Ted, come over here," said Bill. Teddy skipped toward him. "This is our daughter, Victorie. She's four now," he said. Teddy broke into a broad smile as Victorie shyly hid behind his father's feet. "Oh come now, Victorie. This is Teddy Lupin. You've been asking about him since I've mentioned about his birthday party," he said.

Victorie shyly approached Teddy. "Victorie," she said.

Teddy smiled at her. "I'm Teddy," he said. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, and then Teddy said, "Want to go see my toys? They're just in the living room. I have a neat train we can play with," he suggested. Victorie slowly nodded. The two of them ran off to the living room to play with Teddy's toys.

"They're going to be good friends," said Harry from behind Bill. Bill nodded as he watched his daughter run off with Teddy. Harry cradled his son in his arms. "Teddy's somehow a little matured now. He'll make a great big brother to all of our kids who will come into the world," he said. Again, Bill nodded.

Teddy handed Victorie his wolf stuff-toy. "That's Moony," he said. "So you want to play with him?" Victorie slowly nodded again. Teddy smiled. "That's great." He scrambled to his feet and took out his toy train. "This is the Hogwarts Express. We'll be going to Hogwarts soon enough. I'll be going in five years and you'll be going in seven," he said.

Victorie look up. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes you," replied Teddy. "When we turn eleven, we'll go to Hogwarts and learn a lot of stuff about magic." Teddy smiled sneakily. "Want to see something cool?" he asked. Victorie nodded. Teddy changed his hair from turquoise to green. Victorie's eyes widened. "Isn't that really cool?" he said.

Victorie nodded and touched his hair. "How you do?" she asked him. She closed her eyes and tried, but unfortunately Victorie is not a metamorphagus like Teddy is.

Teddy smiled. "Oh you wouldn't be able to do that," he said. "Only some people can." He pointed to the picture of his parents that hung on the wall. "My Mummy is one too, that's why I am one. My Granma says only few people are like us though," he explained.

Victorie nodded, seemingly trying to let what Teddy said to sink in. "Change color!" she exclaimed. Teddy smiled and tried another one. Victorie clapped when she saw it. "New friend!" she said.

Teddy turned to stare at her. Victorie smiled at him. For six years of Teddy's life, no one around his age had ever called him a friend. Come to think of it, no one really admired him when he could change his hair color. Teddy felt that what Victorie said was the best gift anyone could have given him on his birthday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****Are the chapters too short? Please comment on that. Thanks. Hope to see you at the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all of the support!**


	4. Friends Forever

**A/N: ****Wow, I can't believe the reviews that are coming in! Anyway, I really hope you do enjoy the story so far. Please keep on reviewing.**

**I'm sorry if the chapters I've been making are kind of short. I'll try to make it longer and give it a ****little**** more detail as I go on.**

**Criticism for this story is greatly appreciated.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What time is Victorie coming, Granma?" asked seven-year-old Teddy. He grabbed an apple he found on the fruit basket and took a bite. "I've cleaned my room and picked up all the toys. When do you think Victorie is coming?"

Andromeda laughed. "I've never seen you this eager to be sociable," she said as she jinxed the dishes so that they'd wash themselves. "She'll be coming around two in the afternoon and it's only eleven. Go do something for a while. Otherwise you'll bore yourself to death." Teddy finished the apple and placed it on the counter. "Throw that away, Ted," reminded Andromeda.

Teddy went off to draw. He drew two brooms. He had seen his godfather, Harry, fly. He had been on the broom with him too. He wanted so much to fly ever since he was younger. He wanted to reach the sky for some reason. Time passed as Teddy drew. Before he knew it, there came a knock at the front door. Teddy jumped up to answer it.

"Teddy!"

"Victorie!"

The two of them ran off the Teddy's room. Bill smiled as he watched them. "Good afternoon, Andromeda. I see little Teddy had been impatiently waiting for us to arrive again." Andromeda nodded. Bill laughed. "Victorie is the same when she waits for Teddy to come over our place. She can't be kept to sit still."

Andromeda grinned. "Oh let them be. They're children." She offered Bill a seat in the living room as she lit the fire on the fireplace with a flick of her wand.

Bill looked up at Andromeda. "There is something I have to tell you though," he said. Andromeda served him some tea. Bill looked at the teacup. Andromeda could tell he didn't want to say what he ought to say. "Victorie doesn't know this yet." Andromeda could somehow tell the news would break the children's hearts. "We're moving to France in a couple of months," he said.

Andromeda imagined telling this to Teddy. It would be very much heartbreaking for he never had a friend like Victorie. All he could talk about was Victorie, Victorie, and Victorie every time their playtime ends for the day.

"When are you planning to tell her?" asked Andromeda as she sat on the chair in front of Bill. She took a sip of tea to clear her mind of Teddy's might-be reaction to what she had to tell him.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Fleur and I couldn't tell her the news. We know it will break her heart and we hate to see her have such a sad face. She's very fond of Teddy. She hardly ever forgets to mention him during dinner, or any time as a matter of fact. Telling her this news would crush her," he said. "And I know it would hurt Teddy to, seeing how close they've gotten over the year. Teddy is like a big brother to Victorie now."

Andromeda looked away from Bill. She knew her next statement would be selfish, but she had to say it anyway, for Teddy's sake. "Why don't you just stay here in England then?" she asked.

Bill sighed. "I wish we could. I don't want to leave England either. But like Charlie who is in Romania, I have to go where work takes me to." Andromeda could understand this. "I don't know how to tell me little girl without making her sad."

"When we tell them the news it would make them sad no matter how we put it," Andromeda pointed out, picturing the crocodile tears that would roll down Teddy's cheeks if she breaks the news to him.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Victorie were playing with Moony, the teddy bear, Victorie's rag doll Genie, and the Hogwarts Express model train. After a while, they got tired of that. Teddy took Victorie's hand and led her to the window.

"Look, Victorie," said Teddy as he pointed to the clouds. "One day when we're at Hogwarts, we would learn how to fly. We would be able to touch the clouds then. We'll feel like we're on top of the world when we're flying," he explained.

Victorie leaned on the windowsill. "We'll be able to touch heaven," she said. She smiled at Teddy. "Maybe when you fly you'll be able to see your Mummy and Daddy," she suggested in a very childish manner.

Teddy nodded eagerly. "Then I'll be able to call them to come back down here and you'll be able to meet them too. Then you'll see that Mummy can change her hair just like I can and she'll do a lot more things I can't do yet."

Victorie laughed. "Can she turn into animals?" she asked. Teddy shrugged, not knowing yet about every ability of a metamorphagus. He noted that in his mind so that he could as his grandmother later. "I want to turn into a pony and I want to run and just keep running," she said.

Teddy just got an idea. "We can turn into ponies now!" he exclaimed. Victorie smiled at him. Teddy grabbed Victorie's hand and led her downstairs. He saw his grandmother and Bill in the living room. "We're going to go outside now," he announced.

"How can we turn into ponies?" asked Victorie when they got to the garden.

"We are ponies now!" said Teddy excitedly. He pointed to the shed. "That's the place where they keep us, but we run free in the mornings so that we can be happy. They only keep us there at night so we can be safe." Teddy started running around the garden. "I'm a pony! I'm a pony!" he chanted.

Victorie got his idea and started running around with him. "I'm finally a pony!" she exclaimed, feeling the cool breeze blow past her. "You're right, Teddy, we've become ponies," she said.

Bill looked out the window. "Look at them," he said. Andromeda stood beside him. "I've never seen Victorie this happy before. Only Teddy could make her smile like that. Teddy's positive look in life rubs off on Victorie when they're together."

"They go off to their own little world," said Andromeda. "It's the same with Teddy. I've never seen him have so much life before Victorie came. He's always smiling before, but his smile is different now. It's as if he's found something he's been searching for for a long time."

Teddy grabbed Victorie's hand. "We'll be at the pony race soon," he said. Victorie smiled as Teddy led her to one end of the garden. "We'll be running to the other end, okay, Victorie?" Victorie nodded. Teddy then said, "One, two, _THREE!_" The two children tore across the garden laughing as they both reached the other end, Teddy winning the race.

Teddy sat on the grass and looked at Victorie. "We'll be friends forever, right?" he said. Victorie nodded. Teddy held out his pinky finger. "Uncle Harry taught me this. This is the pinky swear. When you swear with your pinky, you should never break it or something bad will happen to you," he explained. Victorie looked at Teddy questionably, then followed his lead. She held his pinky with hers. "We both swear to stay friends forever."

"We both swear to stay friends forever," repeated Victorie with full confidence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter! ****Thanks so much for full support! I hope to see you at the next chapter.**


	5. Broken Promise

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews you've been giving me. Thanks for that many feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Teddy hummed as he helped his grandmother clean the living room. "Why do you look so happy today?" asked Andromeda when she saw Teddy smiling.

"Victorie and I are going to the park together," he answered. "Uncle Harry promised he'd take us today since Uncle Bill couldn't make it and neither could you." Teddy smiled even wider. "I'm glad I have Uncle Harry," he said.

Andromeda just nodded. She watched as Teddy skip from one side of the room to the other happily. She wondered if Teddy would be bitter towards Harry after the trip to the park, although she didn't like that to happen because Harry is what Teddy has left if she'll be gone.

"Teddy, my little man," said Harry as he entered the front door. Teddy ran to him and gave him a hug. Harry looked at Andromeda. "I'll be taking Victorie and Teddy to the park," he said. His eyes met with Andromeda's. _This is going to be a heck of a day. _

Teddy walked alongside Harry. "Do Victorie and I get to play at the sandbox?" asked Teddy. Harry nodded. "Do we get to play on the swings?" Harry nodded again. "Do we get to play with the toy broom she promised to bring?"

Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "It's your day today, Ted. You get to do anything you want," he said. Teddy walked onwards, happily. Harry sighed.

"We're here to pick up Victorie," Harry announced when Bill opened the door. He nodded and opened the door a little wider. Victorie jumped out from behind his father with the toy broom in her hand. Teddy was very much happy to see it. He didn't have one himself. Harry looked at Bill. "Here goes nothing," he whispered in a low voice so only Bill could here. Harry turned back to the children. "Now who's ready to go?"

"Me!" exclaimed Teddy.

"Me too!" said Victorie.

The three of them headed towards the park. Victorie and Teddy took turns riding the toy broom under Harry's supervision. They laughed and cheered when one of them did some silly tricks causing Harry to say, "Hey, be careful."

When they got to the park, Harry sat on the bench and began reading a newspaper while the two children went off to their own accord. The two went off to the far end of the playground, but Harry could still see them from his position. Teddy and Victorie played in the sandbox and made castles and houses to the best of their ability.

"This is Hogwarts," said Teddy as he patted the sand, forming a nicely made castle. "I'll be here in four years. I'll have my own wand and I can do magic on my own." He smiled as he took a step back to look at his work of art.

Suddenly, a boy came up to them. He looked at Teddy's castle and stomped on it. "You think you can go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Teddy looked at him. "You can't because my dad says you're dangerous and you're not allowed to go to Hogwarts or the other people won't be safe with you around," he said meanly.

"Why not?" snapped Teddy. "My grandmother says I'll be off to Hogwarts in four years!"

"Nu-uh," said the mean boy.

Teddy didn't understand why the boy was being mean when he did nothing. He looked at Harry's direction and was downhearted that he wasn't watching. Harry had been reading the Daily Prophet intently.

"Ted Lupin is going to Hogwarts," Victorie finally said, standing up. "He's not dangerous and I've played with him and he's not dangerous. You're the one who's dangerous stepping on other people's sandcastles like that. You're the one who ought not to go off to Hogwarts!"

The mean boy glared at Victorie. "Who are you?"

"I'm Victorie Weasley, thank you very much," replied Victorie. Teddy looked at her. He never knew Victorie had this in her. Victorie pulled Teddy's arm. "Let's go somewhere else, Teddy," she suggested as Teddy followed her lead.

When they got to the swings, Teddy beamed at Victorie. "Victorie, that was great what you did back there!" He gave her a hug. "Thanks so much." Teddy couldn't imagine what he would've done without Victorie by his side. "Get on the swing, I'm going to push," he said.

Victorie did get on the swing and Teddy pushed her. They laughed and had fun together. He had no doubt he'd want him and Victorie to stay friends forever. Victorie kicked her shoes off. Teddy went to get it. Victorie tackled him to the floor and both ended up dirty and laughing.

"Now look what you've done to yourselves," said Harry when he saw the two rolling on the ground with their clothes soiled and faces filthy. Harry brushed off the dust he could from both of them. "I have to talk with you and this is serious talk," said Harry. He sat Victorie and Teddy on the swing. "You two are old enough to be sensible, right?" he said, knowing both Teddy and Victorie wanted to be treated as big boy and girl as soon as possible. "I have to tell you something."

"Is it about going to the park again?" asked Teddy, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Harry sighed heavily. He didn't want that smile to face away. "No, Teddy," he said. He looked at Victorie, then at Teddy. "Do you remember me telling the both of you how I hardly get to spend the summer with Ron and Hermione when I was at Hogwarts about twelve years old?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "Well," Harry started, "you're, well." Harry couldn't bring himself to say the news to the two smiling kids. "Let's get something cool to eat first," he said and bought an ice drop that doesn't melt for each of them. Victorie loves ice drops.

Teddy looked at Harry. "What were you going to tell us, Uncle Harry?" he asked as he licked his share.

Harry took a deep breath. _This is it. _"You see, Teddy, your Uccle Bill is really busy with work lately," he started. Victorie nodded at this. "Victorie is going to have a little sister soon too," he added. Again, Victorie nodded. "So Uncle Bill wants to be with Victorie and his little sister and Aunt Fleur while he's working," he said.

Teddy raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?" he asked. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what his godfather had to say. He jumped off the bench. "I want to play in the sandbox again." He turned and headed for the sandbox.

Harry grabbed his arm. "You have to listen to me, Ted," he said. Teddy tried to pull away from Harry. Victorie watched. She didn't understand what was going on. "Teddy Lupin, listen to me," said Harry firmly as he pulled Teddy back.

"I don't want to," replied Teddy stubbornly with his head lowered.

Victorie looked at Harry. "Uncle Harry, what's going on?" she asked innocently. Harry couldn't bring himself to hurt the two kids more, but he had to do it for their own good before it's too late.

"You and your family are moving to France next month," Harry finally blurted out. Victorie dropped the ice drop with her mouth hung open. Her father never told her about this. "Your dad says he's sorry, but he has found a good job in France and has no choice but to take you and your mother there too. Besides, France is your mother's home."

Teddy was shaking now. Tears formed in his eyes. "VICTORIE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he yelled. Harry finally let go of him as Teddy ran towards the sandbox crying. It broke his heart to see his godson feel so hurt.

Teddy sobbed. He didn't understand why Victorie had to leave him. Harry came up behind him holding Victorie's hand. Teddy, in frustration, got angry at Victorie. "We made a pinky swear that we'll be friends forever!" he yelled.

Victorie began crying too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****: Please comment about the chapter. Thanks a lot for those who've reviewed so far! **** Hope to see you at the next chapter.**


	6. Challenge

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews you've been giving me. Thanks for that many feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Teddy, you should at least try to eat dinner," urged Andromeda as she knocked on Teddy's door, but Teddy didn't answer. Andromeda sighed and opened the door. She saw Teddy curled up in his bed, still crying his heart out. "Oh Teddy…"

Teddy sniffed. "Victorie promised me she won't go away. She said we'll be friends forever." Teddy's hair changed from red to blue. "She made a pinky swear with me. I made a pink swear too." He looked up at his grandmother. "We made a promise that we'd be friends forever!"

Andromeda couldn't bear watch Teddy hurt so much. She pulled him into a hug. Teddy buried his face on her shoulder and cried even more. "Some things are just mean to happen, Teddy. Besides, even if Victorie is in France, she'll still be your friend," she said softly.

"I must be really dangerous because people keep leaving me!" cried Teddy.

Andromeda looked at him. "And where did you get the idea that you're dangerous?" she asked. She hadn't told Teddy about Remus being a werewolf. All Teddy knew was that he was a metamorphagus like his mother was. "Teddy?"

"A mean boy came to us a while ago and stepped on my castle and he said I'm dangerous and he said oughtn't got to Hogwarts because people would be in danger if I was with them and maybe that's why Mummy and Daddy left because I'm a danger and maybe that's why Victorie would leave too," he said in one breath, still crying.

Andromeda shook her head as she gently stroked his hair. "That's not why your parents are not around, Teddy," she said softly. "Your mummy and daddy didn't think you were dangerous, neither does Victorie. If she did, she wouldn't have played with you all year. Don't believe what other people tell you. They're just trying to put you down. You're my grandson and no grandson of mine is dangerous." She lifted up Teddy's chin. "And as far as I know, Ted Lupin is a very gentle and kind person with a quick sense of humor. That's what Teddy Lupin is."

Teddy fell asleep on Andromeda's lap that night. Andromeda couldn't help but feel sorry for the life that little Teddy had to face. It's hard to have werewolf for a father. She knew this was going to be a challenge for her too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****It's a **_**VERY**_** short chapter, but I hope you still**** enjoyed it and**** review. ****I hope to see you at the next one.**


	7. Nice Day Out

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews you've been giving me. Thanks for that many feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eight-year-old Teddy burst into the Potters' front door. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" he called. Harry came out from the kitchen holding two-year-old James in one arm and one-year-old Albus on the other. "Uncle Harry, there's a Quidditch match coming up and Granma said I could go, but she can't. Can you go with me? Please!"

Harry laughed. "When is it?" he asked.

"Next week," replied Teddy. "Please, please, please! I really want to go see it." Teddy had always been a big fan of Quidditch, more particularly the Ballycastle Bats. "Please, Uncle Harry!" pleaded Teddy with his usual puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

Harry put his sons down. "I don't know, Teddy. I might be a little busy next week," he said. Teddy's smile turned into a frown. Harry sighed as he pulled Albus away from James who seemed to want to give Albus another bump on the head. "Don't give me that frown, Teddy. I'm really busy next week because of work," he explained.

"But you were never _really busy because of work _before. You always took me to all the Ballycastle Bats matches!" he protested, remembering that it was even Harry who always buys the tickets for him. Harry always got them good seats too.

Ginny came out from the kitchen. "What's the commotion about?" she asked. She then spotted Teddy. "Oh hi, Ted. Glad you're here. Want to taste the cookie I have been baking?" she asked. Teddy nodded. Ginny disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, Teddy, but that was then," said Harry. "I didn't have to juggle so much back then since I didn't have two sons to raise. Teddy, I know how much Quidditch means to you, but I really can't make any promises that I'd be able to be with you," he said tiredly.

Ginny came back out with some cookies. She playfully fed Harry one and gave one to Teddy. "What are you two talking about?" she asked as she placed the plate of cookies back on the dining table.

"Uncle Harry doesn't want to take me to the Quidditch game," said Teddy, still frowning. He really wanted Harry to take him more than anyone else because Harry explained every detail of the game every time they went. He was the one who got Teddy hooked to Quidditch in the first place. "It's Ballycastle Bats next week," he added, knowing Ginny knew that it was his favorite team.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Why don't you take him, Harry?" she said.

"I've got work," replied Harry.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Oh take some time off," she said. "You've been working hard all month and you haven't got any chance to be with Teddy since." Teddy nodded eagerly and was happy that Ginny is one his side. "Take Teddy to the match. You'll both have fun while you're there. Besides, it's been long since you've last seen the excitement of Quidditch." Ginny's eyes sparkled.

"Fine," he said curtly.

Teddy jumped, surprising Albus who cried. Ginny took Albus to the other room. Harry smiled as he watched Teddy jump around so happily. It was the first time he's seen Teddy this excited since Victorie left for France. Harry did really want to spend time with Teddy too.

"Don't forget to put your thickest shirt on. It might be a cold day," warned Andromeda as he helped Teddy pack some things to take to the match. "Don't lose sigh of Uncle Harry in the crowd. You might get lost." She helped Teddy wear his backpack. "Don't be disobedient with Harry and give him a hard time." She placed a cap on Teddy's head.

"Granma, this isn't the first time I'm going out to watch a match with Uncle Harry," reminded Teddy. "I already know what to do. Besides, I'm big enough now." He waved at his grandmother. "See you tonight at dinner!" he said and ran out of the house to meet Harry,

Harry smiled when he saw Teddy. "You seem all dressed up," he said teasingly.

"Granma made me," said Teddy.

Harry placed his hand on Teddy's head. "Might be a cold day today so it's good you're dressed up. So who do you think will win?" he asked as they walked towards the portkey that would bring them to the match.

"Ballycastle Bats," said Teddy confidently.

Harry smiled. "Figures." They found the portkey. Harry held Teddy's hand tightly. "Come on," he said and they were on their way to the match.

The crowd shouted and cheered even before players came out. Harry and Teddy cheered along with them. "This is going to be the best match ever," said Teddy to Harry as they both sat back down since the game wasn't even starting yet.

"Why is that?" asked Harry who popped open a soda and handed it to Teddy. Teddy took it and finished the soda in one gulp. Harry took the can away from him. "I wouldn't have given this to you if I knew you'd finish it down this fast," he muttered, setting the can below the chair.

"I was thirsty," Teddy pointed out. The fireworks cracked. Teddy stood up and cheered. Harry watched as the team players came out. "BALLYCASTLE BATS! BALLYCASTLE BATS!" Teddy cheered, jumping up and down like any boy his age would do as he waved the Ballycastle Bats flag.

The Ballycastle Bats lost the match though. "Don't be sour," said Harry as he tapped Teddy's hat. "It happens a lot." Teddy looked up and smiled. "Why don't we go get something to it in a Muggle restaurant for a change?" Harry suggested.

"Can we really?" said Teddy. Harry nodded. Teddy had always wanted to try eating in a Muggle restaurant, though his grandmother didn't like it much. She didn't disapprove, but she didn't like it either. "This is the best day ever, Uncle Harry."

Harry smiled as he took Teddy to the nearest McDonalds. Teddy had fun eating the burgers and looking at posters that didn't move. It was quite odd, but interesting nonetheless. Harry even bought him a toy before he said it was time to go home.

"Uncle Harry," said Teddy as he figured out how to play with his new toy. "Did you think if Mum and Dad were alive they'd take me here too and eat like we did?" he asked.

Since Teddy was six and Victorie was around, he had stopped asking about his parents for a while. Harry thought being with Victorie might've taken away the loneliness he felt because he had no parents like other kids. Harry felt sad for him. He knew the feeling of seeing other children with parents while he had none. He understood Teddy's feeling because he had felt the same way before.

"I think so," Harry replied. "If you had wanted to I guess Remus would take you. He doesn't see much difference from the Muggle world and out world."

Teddy nodded. "I see." Harry could tell that he had questions in his head. "Uncle Harry," Teddy started again, "why are some kids that are in the playground said I will be as dangerous as Dad? Was Dad dangerous? Why was he?"

Harry stopped walking. Teddy looked back at him. "Your dad wasn't dangerous. In fact, he was the best teacher I had back at Hogwarts." Teddy smiled at this. "Some people just didn't understand your father. If you asked me, Remus is one of the best people I knew." Teddy seemed not to be satisfied with the answer. "Your father, well." Harry didn't know if it was his right to tell Teddy that Remus was a werewolf.

"Don't worry," Teddy suddenly said. "I'll go ask Granma." Harry was glad that Teddy always understood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! See you at the next one!**


	8. Werewolf

**A/N: ****Thank you for the support. I appreciate it all very much. Thank you also for those who put this story on alert and on favorites. It really makes me happy when you guys like my story so far. **

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the rest of the story. Please continue on reviewing, thanks!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Teddy silently ate his dinner, which causes Andromeda to ask. "Why are you so quiet? Didn't you enjoy the match?" she asked. Knowing Teddy, he'd enjoy a Quidditch match whether his team lost or won so it's odd to see him quiet.

"I did," replied Teddy. He went on eating dinner. Before finishing, he looked at his grandmother. "Granma, I've been meaning to ask you something but I just thought of the right question just now." Andromeda nodded and waited for the question. "Was Dad dangerous when he was a student in Hogwarts?" he asked.

Andromeda didn't know what to answer. To her, Remus wasn't dangerous as long as it wasn't the full moon. She didn't despise him because of him; she just didn't want the fact that her only daughter married a werewolf.

"Your father wasn't really dangerous," said Andromeda carefully. "He was just different from the rest." She eyed Teddy's plate in search for a reason to change the subject, but Teddy had already finished his veggies by now. Teddy looked at Andromeda, still waiting for an answer. "Your father isn't like other wizards," Andromeda finally admitted.

"Why?" Teddy piped up.

"Because he's different," answered Andromeda.

"Why is he different?" asked Teddy.

"Because he isn't like any other wizards," replied Andromeda.

Teddy frowned. "You're only giving me the same answers. How could I know what made Dad different if you aren't going to tell me. Uncle Harry didn't want to tell me either. I'm old enough to know about my father, am I not?" said Teddy.

Andromeda sighed. "I want you to get Moony first," she whispered. Teddy blinked, but he didn't move. "I'm going to explain about your father if you go get Moony," she said. Without another word, Teddy disappeared and ran up to his room. Andromeda leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Teddy came back with Moony in his hands. He looked questioningly at his grandmother who seemed to have made a very odd request of him. Teddy sat down on the chair in front of Andromeda and placed Moony on the dining table. He looked at his grandmother, but said nothing.

"Uncle Harry gave you that stuff-toy for a reason," Andromeda started. Teddy patiently waited for her to get to the point. Andromeda reached for stuff-toy and finally asked, "Can you take a guess why Uncle Harry gave this to you?"

Teddy thought for a moment. "Because Dad loves animals?" he guessed.

Andromeda nodded. "You can say that, but there's another reason." Teddy stared at Moony and thought for a very long time. Andromeda hadn't seen Teddy think this hard since he tried to mention the word three four years ago.

"Dad likes wolves?" asked Teddy, seeing that his toy resembled a wolf. Andromeda shook her head. Teddy continued to think. "He likes keeping things like wolf's fangs and stuff?" he guessed again, but Andromeda shook her head. "What's so important about Moony?" he asked.

Andromeda gazed upon the frustrated little boy. She could tell that he had something in his mind that he didn't want to blurt out. "When the moon shines brightly, it hurts," she whispered. Teddy looked at her. "Think about what I just said, Teddy. You already know the answer. I can tell from your eyes. Don't fear it because I think you're real guess is right."

"Dad's a…" Teddy paused, seemingly unsure of his answer. Andromeda gave him an assuring nod. "Dad can't be a werewolf!" cried Teddy.

Andromeda nodded. Teddy heart pumped fast. He stared at his grandmother, dumbfounded. He had heard many stories about werewolves. They weren't pleasant to be with and they would attack people they knew when the full moon comes around. They were not accepted in the Wizarding society. They're a danger to people. As much as possible, one should stay away from the werewolves so not to get hurt. Werewolves are outcasts of the Wizarding world.

Teddy shook his head unbelievingly. "Dad can't be a werewolf." The man he admired from afar was a werewolf. Teddy ran to the living room. He stared the photo of his parents that was there. "Dad can't possibly be a werewolf." All that he had thought of his father crumbled.

"He was a nice man, Teddy. Don't judge him from what you hear about werewolves," said Andromeda, following him to the living room. She watched Teddy tremble as he looked at the photo. "Your mother married him because she knew about the person inside your father. Werewolf or not, he is still your father and he still loves you."

Teddy came to understand why people distanced from him. His mind swirled of moments when parents pulled their children away when he was around. Teddy looked at his hands. He began to shake even more. He now understood why other mean kids were mean to him.

Andromeda reached for Teddy to hug him, but Teddy pulled away. His chest pounded. He was hurt. He didn't know what to do. Everything he believed in began shattering into pieces. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to accept the fact that his father had been a werewolf. Teddy ran back to the dining room and stared at the stuff-toy his godfather had given him. He became bitter and angry.

That night, he locked himself in his room. He didn't even allow his grandmother to tuck him in. The shock and the pang of pain that he felt the moment he found out that his father was a werewolf haunted his mind.

Alone in his room, Teddy curled up. He understood it all now, why no one would play with him. He would one day be like his father, maybe. He would one day be an outcast of the Wizarding world. He thought about Victorie. _What if she finds out I have the blood of a werewolf? _Tears came rolling down Teddy's cheeks. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****: Aw, poor Teddy Lupin! I hope that you review. See you at the next chapter. Thanks for all the support you've given me so far. I really appreciate it. **


	9. Pride

**A/N: ****Ah! Another chapter! HAHA! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Thank you for the support. I just hope you enjoy the rest of the story**

**I'm going to have our tri****-mestral****break soon and I'm going on a short vacation. I'll bring my USB so I guess I'll still be updating the story but I won't be updating it as often as I did until I come back from vacation. Thanks for understanding!**

**Um, about the age…he was growing up throughout the story so from six he becomes eight and so on. Sorry if I didn't make that too clear.**

**Uh, I'm sorry I made a mistake about updating again. I just got home from school and I was at school when I did the update I hope you really forgive it. sorry**

**Criticism greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Teddy, Harry's here," said Andromeda. Teddy had locked himself in his room for days. When Harry found out about the dilemma Andromeda was in, he immediately went to see Teddy. "Ted Lupin, it's impolite not to show up when a guest is around," she said softly, but not actually scolding him. It'd become worse if she did.

Teddy rolled on his bed. He tried not to mind Andromeda's voice. He covered his ears with a pillow. Andromeda kept knocking at the door. The knocking pounded on Teddy's ear. Teddy shut his eyes hoping she'd go away.

"Alohamora." Teddy's lock came open. Teddy turned and saw Harry by his door. He gave him a dark look. Harry sighed and shook his head. Teddy saw Harry holding Moony. He quickly turned his back on Harry. "Ted, can we talk?" asked Harry. Teddy didn't reply. He kept the pillows close to his ears. Harry placed Moony beside Harry. "You know what? I think you're being selfish," said Harry.

Teddy shrugged. He moved further from Harry. Curling up his body, Teddy wished he knew magic so that he could simply disappear. He didn't want to hear what Harry has to say. He finally knew why he didn't have any _friends._

"Bravery is not putting yourself in danger and getting out of it," Harry started. He sat down on Teddy's bed. "It's facing your own fears and accepting who you are. Security doesn't lie on being popular, but it's knowing that you can believe in yourself. It's something I learned when I was at Hogwarts. It's something you eventually learn in life."

Teddy turned and looked at Harry. "But Dad's a werewolf. How can I make friends? How can I believe in myself when I think I can be a danger to other people like my dad was?" he asked.

To Teddy's surprise, his godather laughed. "Your father wasn't a danger even to an ant!" Teddy looked at him queerly. Harry smiled softly as his troubled godson. "I met your dad when I was thirteen and I couldn't have possibly met a better man." Teddy looked as if he was tired of hearing praises about his father. "Teddy, a werewolf, no matter what people say, is still a man with a heart. He was a great friend to my father, very loyal. Don't judge your father from the eyes of people who doesn't know him personally. Take it from me. I had a godfather who was thought to be an insane murderer. He was even thrown to Azkaban," he said.

Teddy seemed interested to hear this. "Really? That's a lot worse than being a werewolf!" he exclaimed.

"But that didn't stop me from admiring him," continued Harry. "I don't care what the other people say about him. I went on to believe what I believe is true. I didn't mind what people thought of him. I accepted him for who he was and it turned out that I never regretted a moment of it. People distanced from me every now and then, but," Harry gazed deep into Teddy's eyes, "I know that I am loved."

Teddy thought about it for a moment. "Did Dad love me like your godfather loved you?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Your father loved you and your mother more than anything else in the world. Do you know why he died in the war I told you about?" Teddy shook his head. "He died so he could make a better world for you to live in. He died because he believed that you, Victorie, and other kids like mine and Ron's could live happily. They would live in a world that had no fear."

Teddy looked away from Harry. "But even if I believed Dad was a good person, people won't believe it. And how do I know that I won't be a werewolf too?" He thought of Victorie. "I might hurt the people I call friends."

"Fortunately, you did not inherit your father's state," replied Harry. "You are a metamorphagus like your mother. Even if people do not believe what a good man your father was, what is that to you? Remember, your father died making a better place for you to live in. He loves you that much." Harry paused, then said, "Your father had three great friends when he was at Hogwarts. If you make real friends, they'll accept you for whatever you are."

Teddy sat up from his bed and hugged his pillow. He looked sideways and stared at the wolf stuff-toy. His angry and bitter thoughts slowly faded.

"You're not a little boy anymore, Ted," said Harry. "You have to take understand some things at the best of your abilities. I know it's a little too early, but I daresay, you have to grow up. You live in a safe world, I know, but you're still living in a world that would test you and push you to your limits." Harry watched as Teddy slowly relaxed. "Close your eyes, Teddy." Teddy closed his eyes. "Try imagining home right now what you will remember of this house. Tell them to me," he said.

Teddy shut his eyes tight. "The moment I enter the house, I will never forget the smell of cinnamon. Granma like cinnamon rolls. I will pass through the living room then I would definitely see Mum and Dad's photo that hangs on the living room wall. The way they smile and wave at me, I will never forget that. Then I go to the kitchen and everything is always spotless. Granma likes to keep things clean. The garden would be waiting for me with soft green grass. Oh and the shed is Victorie and mine's. It's our stable when we turn into ponies." Harry smiles at this. "Then I come up to my room. The toy chest is always open and I never fail to see my train and teddy bear sticking out. Moony always wait for me on my bed. We always sleep together." Teddy slowly opened his eyes. "That is what I call home."

Harry nodded. "I believe it is. Every time you feel angry and bitted towards the world, remember what you just said. This is your home, the place where you always feel safe. This is the place where you can shout loudly if you're happy. This is where you retreat when you're sad. Never forget this place, Teddy. Memories are the only things you could keep until the end of age."

Teddy, an eight-year-old boy with hair color that changes at will and lively eyes inherited from his father, accepted the person he was. He knew that no matter what his godfather would be there for him, so will his grandmother who loves him so. He decided that from then on, he will not be ashamed for he is or what he will become.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****Thanks for the reviews. I hope to see you at the next chapter. **


	10. Home

**A/N: ****Chapter 10 is up! Thanks for the reviews and the support. I hope you guys will continue one reviewing. Thanks so much for the comments!**

**Sorry about the late updates lately. There's just too much power outages because of the typhoons coming in everyday (a 6 day weekend! woohoo!) anyway, I'm really sorry!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Teddy, where are you off to?" asked Adromeda, spotting nine-year-old Teddy heading out the door. "Ted Lupin, where are you going?"

Teddy turned and smiled at her. "I'm going to Uncle Harry's. I promised him I'd help him decorate his place for Albus's birthday party tomorrow." He put on his cap and waved at his grandmother. "See you tonight. I'll be home by dinner," he said and ran off.

Andromeda smiled as she watched him run off to Harry's place. Teddy had changed a lot since he found out that his father was a werewolf. He often checked the calendar when the full moon would show. He said this reminded him of his father and he'd go and watch the moon as it stood in the sky.

"Teddy, little man!" said Harry when he saw Teddy come up the front gate. "James and Albus are upstairs. I don't think Albus would go for a nap soon since he's too excited about the party," he explained.

Teddy shook his head. "I came here to help you and Aunt Ginny decorate the house." He set aside his backpack. "Like you said, I'm a big brother to all your kids and big brothers are supposed to help when their little brothers are going to celebrate their birthday." He grabbed a seat and started to carry it.

Harry laughed. "You're right, but let me help you with that. _Accio chair," _he said. The chair slipped away from Teddy's hands to his. Harry set the chair aside and looked at Teddy. "I'm almost done setting up the tables and chairs. Why don't you go inside and ask Ginny if she needs any help with cooking. If she doesn't, you could help me color the banner," he said.

"I want to color the banner!" he exclaimed. Harry laughed even more. He got a big sheet of paper and placed it in front of Teddy. He also gave him a pack of crayons and some markers to make the banner. Teddy squealed with delight. He grabbed a red crayon and stared writing on the big sheet of paper. Harry left him to his creativity. "Uncle Harry would really be happy when he gets back," he said to himself.

Teddy drew, colored, and did everything he could do for the banner. After finishing, he ran into the house to find Harry.

"Slow down there, Ted," said Ginny, who was holding a tray of freshly baked cookies and almost tripped. She smiled at him. "I heard that you were helping Harry with the decorations. Are you done with the banner?" she asked. Teddy held up his artwork: _Happy Burthday, Albus_. Ginny laughed as she saw this. "It's a nice banner," she said.

Teddy grinned and went on to find Harry. "Teddy!" Harry called when he saw him. Teddy held up his banner. Harry smiled. "You spelled birthday wrong, but nonetheless, it's perfect," he said.

Harry watched as Teddy skipped off happily. "I'm going to miss him when he goes to Hogwarts," he whispered and went back to reading his book.

Suddenly, a crash came from the living room. Ginny and Harry ran. They saw Teddy on the floor. His knee was bleeding. Apparently he tried to hang the banner on his own, lost his balance, tipped over the vase that was nearby, and fell on it.

"Ted, are you all right?" asked Harry as he examined Teddy's knee. He looked at Teddy who was smiling oddly, as if trying to hold back tears. "I'll get the gauze. Ginny, you carry Teddy out of that place. I don't want him walking through that shattered pieces," he said.

Ginny rolled his eyes. "Are you a wizard or not?" she asked. "_Accio gauze!_" she said and the gauze came flying towards them. She handed the gauze to Harry who seemed amazed by her calmness is situations as such. Ginny had remained calm even when James fell down the stairs. It probably happens to the Weasley family from time to time since Molly Weasley didn't have time to look at all her children carefully.

"Teddy, come here," said Harry softly as he cleaned the wound. Ginny picked up the big pieces of the shattered vase. Harry placed an ointment on Teddy's knee. Teddy tried to suppress a yelp because it stung. "Are you all right, Ted?" asked Harry.

"Home," was all Teddy whispered. Harry looked at him. He carried Teddy to the couch. "You said if I feel bad or angry, I should think about home. I'm thinking about home right now," he said. Harry smiled and gave Teddy a hug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****Hope to see yo****u at the next chapter. **


	11. The Letters

**A/N: ****A few more chapters to go! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ten (and a half)-year-old Teddy's hand shook as he held a letter. Harry watched him from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, little man?" asked Harry. He could see the excitement and worry from his facial expression. "You can't possible receive a letter from Hogwarts yet. What are you excited about?"

Teddy quickly tore open the letter.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you since I left Englan__d.__ France is not as terrible as I imagined it to be when I came here, though you can say I'd still rather stay in England.__ I've been having a hard time trying to get my owl to you. She seems reluctant to fly all the way to England. Dad bought me a new owl, so there you go. __Anyway, I miss you a lot. I've been thinking about you, were you about me? I have some friends here, but half of them are bumbling idiots, not as good as you. I miss pony racing. Once we get back to England, will you race with me again? I hope you're not too old for that. Dad said we probably will go back to England when I turn ten so that I'll be eligible to attend Hogwarts at eleven. I guess you're right, we'll be studying there together. __I'll be seeing you in two years. I can't wait. __Hope you are well. __Write back to me, all right? I miss you so much!_

_Missing you so much right now,_

_Victorie_

_PS if you're wondering why the handwriting is too mature for my age, Mummy wrote this. I just dictated to her what I wanted to say. I'll write on my own once I get to spell well, I promise. _

Harry walked over to Teddy. "I see Victorie is doing well." Teddy nodded. "What are you doing standing there for? You don't need to dictate to send her back a reply, do you?" Teddy looked at Harry and grinned broadly. He went to find a quill and a parchment and began to compose a reply to Victorie. It has been years since they last talked with each other.

Teddy scribbled away.

_Dear Victorie,_

_Guess what? I'm a year away from Hogwarts. I'll be waiting for you. I miss you a lot too. __I'm glad that France is not that horrible. I can imagine your owl right now, though I wasn't at home to see it fly by. Granma just gave me the letter telling me the owl hastily left, seemingly wanting to head home as soon as possible. __I've been thinking a lot about you too. You've been my only friend and I hope to see you soon, I mean really __soon. Of course I'll pony race with you when you come back, but I sweat I'll still be winning at that. __ I'm writing this letter to myself. __I hope to see you soon. I'm very happy that you gave me a letter. I miss you!_

_Missing you as well,_

_Teddy_

Teddy borrowed Harry's owl and sent it off to Victorie. "Uncle Harry," Teddy suddenly said. "Have you ever felt so happy that you just want the time to stop right there so you wouldn't be able to be sad again?" he asked.

"Sometimes," Harry replied, "but then I figured that if time stopped there I couldn't find happier things." Teddy looked at him. "Ted, happiness is temporary. It keeps coming and fading. Once we stop time and it never goes, then we wouldn't be able to receive the happier parts of our story, would we?"

Teddy seemed to understand this. He nodded curtly and sighed. "Oh right, I promised James I'd show him my Quidditch posters," he said jumping up and heading to his backpack that was hung on the coat hanger by the front door. "Do you think he'll be a Seeker like you, Harry?" asked Teddy excitedly, his eyes sparkling. The effect of Victorie's letter on him hadn't faded yet.

"If he doesn't end up being a Chaser like his mother," answered Harry. "But it's too early for that. James could barely ride a broom. How about you, Ted? Do you want to be a Quidditch player someday?" he asked. Teddy had always loved watching Quidditch matches, but he had never mentioned that he wanted to play for a team.

Teddy shrugged. "I've thought about it from time to time. I want to be a Keeper if ever I play. Flying around like that, diving like that, just to keep the Quaffle out of the hoops. I want to feel the air pass me by," he explained. "Maybe you could teach me tricks if ever I try out for a House team in Hogwarts." He thought for a moment. "Though I'd like to be in Gryffindor."

Harry turned to the bookshelf near him. "Don't we all?" he asked remembering how many times he whispered to the Sorting Hat that he'd rather be in Gryffindor over Slytherin. "Teddy, I've got something to show you. Come over here," said Harry. Teddy walked over and peered at the book that Harry was holding. It was a photo album. The picture was taken years ago when even Harry's parents were still alive. Harry pointed to Remus. "There's your dad there, smiling so much," said Harry. Harry's finger shifted to Nymphadora. "That's your mum there too."

Teddy looked over at the photo. "Who are those other people?" he asked as he watched the people in the picture smile back at him.

"They're all member of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry explained. Teddy gave him a curious look. Harry closed the photo album. "They were people who cared most about the future and fought hard to bring peace and freedom. Those were the people who put their lives on the line. That's why we have out freedom now," he explained.

Teddy stood beside Harry. "Are your parents there too?" he asked

Harry nodded. He opened the photo album again and pointed to his parents. "There they are right there," he said. Teddy's eyes widened. "I look a lot like my father, don't I?" he said with a smile, pleased to study his parents' picture closely again.

"You do," agreed Teddy. He looked at Harry. "Uncle Harry, were you ever sad before you came to Hogwarts? Before you knew all these? You once told me you didn't find any real friends until you go to Hogwarts," he said.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I was sad and lonely. I lived with my Muggle aunt and uncle. They didn't treat me _that _badly, but I get much better treatment when I'm with the Weasleys." Teddy moved closer to his godfather. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry; you'll have true friends soon. Well, you already have one, Victorie."

Teddy nodded eagerly. He looked at his pinky finger, remembering the promise they made three years ago. "Yeah, I got one good friend."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****Thanks for reviewing the story. I hope to see you in the next chapter**


	12. Ollivanders

**A/N: ****Enjoy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was already August. It was a bright summer though. Eleven-year-old Ted Lupin couldn't wait to make his trip to Diagon Ally. His grandmother asked his godfather to accompany him, much to his delight, knowing that Harry would spoil him more than his grandmother would.

"You ready to go, Ted?" asked Harry as he stepped up to the front door. He greeted Andromeda with a nod. Andromeda had lost her voice because of her past soar throat. "I'll take Teddy off of your hands for the day," he said with a smile.

Teddy came walking towards him, trying to be composed and mature, since he was off to Hogwarts soon. "I'm ready," he said and waved goodbye to his grandmother, following behind Harry. "What are we going to do first?" he asked curiously.

"Oh we have to get to Gringotts to get money to buy you your things," answered Harry. He held Teddy's list of books they had to get. "I think we'll be gone for the whole day with this much to buy," he muttered as they reached Leaky Cauldron. "This way, Teddy," said Harry, pulling Teddy's hand.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Dean Thomas standing behind him. Dean looked at Teddy. "Is that James? Boy, had he grown up so fast!" he exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "No, this isn't James." He placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "This is Remus Lupin's son, Ted Lupin." He looked at Teddy. "Ted, this is Dean Thomas, he was one of my dorm mates when I was back in Hogwarts," he said.

"Isn't he one of Aunt Ginny's boyfriends too?" asked Teddy.

Harry pulled Teddy and headed for the back. "I'm sorry Dean, we must be in a hurry since I do have to go home by dinner. It was nice meeting you again." When they got to the back of Leaky Cauldron, Harry stared at Teddy. "Question number one: where in the world did you get that information? Question number two: didn't your grandmother teach you manners about minding other people's lives?" Harry wasn't too pleased with what Teddy had mentioned.

"I…" Teddy had never seen Harry this angry. Harry had not been angry with him even when he purposely ruined James's artwork. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Harry," he said in most apologetically.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'm sorry for getting all frantic," he said, calming down again. "But where in the world did you hear that? I mean how did you know that Dean Thomas was one of Ginny's boyfriends?" he asked

Teddy broke into a smile. "I heard you once talking about him in your sleep," he said sheepishly. Harry sighed and shook his head.

The two of them walked to Gringotts. Harry led Teddy to his parents' vault. Harry collected some money and ushered Teddy out of the vault and back outside to the streets of Diagon Ally. He showed Teddy around for a moment. They saw a lot of nervous little boys and girls walking about as their parents fussed over what they needed to take to Hogwarts.

"This here is Ollivanders. You would get your wand here," explained Harry. He entered the shop with Ollivander himself greeting them. "Meet Ted Lupin," Harry said as he pushed Teddy towards Ollivander.

Ollivander leaned on the counter and looked at Teddy closely. "Lupin , eh? Is this one related to Remus Lupin?" he asked. He studied the boy from head to toe and noticed his sudden change of hair color. "And he is another metamorphagus, I see," said Ollivander.

Harry nodded. "Yes he is. He is Remus Lupin's son just as you said." Harry looked around the shop. "It brings the best and the worst memories, doesn't it?" he whispered.

"Oh it does," replied Ollivander as he searched a wand for Teddy. "Let's see something that could be fitting for Teddy Lupin. Ah, here." He handed Teddy a wand. "Ten inches, unicorn's tail. Give it a wave." Teddy flicked it. The glass behind him cracked. Ollivander immediately took the wand from Teddy. "This isn't the one," he said quickly and searched for another one. "Maybe this," he said. "Mahogany, eight inches, perfect for charms." Again, Teddy gave it a wave, but to now avail. "Don't worry, we'll find you one."

Teddy looked at Harry worriedly. "What if no wand matches with me?" he asked.

Harry smiled at him encouragingly. "Don't worry now. We'll find a wand that fits you best," he said and gave Teddy a thump on the back.

"Ah yes," said Ollivander, reaching out for another one. "This might be it." He handed the wand to Teddy. "Give it a try." Finally, the wand produced sparkles at the end, making Ollivander smile widely. "I believe we can expect many things from you, Ted Lupin," he said. Harry felt a pang of nostalgic moment as Ollivander said it.

"Where are we off to now, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked. Harry just smiled. Teddy tugged on Harry's robes. "Uncle Harry, don't smirk at me like that," he said.

Harry ruffled his godson's hair. "I'm just going to miss having you around once you get sent off to Hogwarts," said Harry. He looked at Teddy's sparkling eyes. Yes, he knew he was going to miss Teddy very much. Teddy is now like a son to him. "Anyway, let's go collect your books now."

After gathering everything that Teddy needed, he and Harry headed for home. "Can I sleep over at your place tonight?" asked Teddy.

"You better ask your grandmother first," replied Harry, knowing how attached Andromeda is to her grandson. "Why do you want to stay at my house for? You just slept over there last night too," reminded Harry.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm guessing I'm just going to miss you, Aunt Ginny, the boy, and Lily," he said. Harry knew there was more to this than just missing the members of his household, but he didn't ask any further questions.

Andromeda surprisingly agreed to it. Teddy went up to his room to pack. He looked around his room. His eyes landed on Moony. Moony had never been outside of his house. Teddy smiled and stuffed Moony into his backpack too. He happily went with Harry back to his godfather's place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N ****Actually, the story's about to end since Teddy's about to go to Hogwarts, but it's getting lame and I'm running out of ideas. Sorry.**


	13. TL stands for Ted Lupin

**A/N: ****Okay, so I decide to continue this.**** I'm making this the last chapter, well, since I said, I ran out of idea. It's going to be really really short too. I'm really sorry for those who were expecting better.****Thanks for the reviews.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny went up to the boys' rooms to tuck them in. Harry stayed behind at the living room with Teddy. They were talking about Quidditch until Teddy asked, "Will you forget me if I go off to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Harry was surprised at his question. "Of course not," he replied. "You're my godson, how can I forget you?" he asked.

"Well, Victorie is my friend and she forgot me for three years," he pointed out.

"Her owl refused to fly to England, remember?" said Harry.

Teddy looked at Harry. His eyes are full of worry and fear. "What if your owl refused to fly to Hogwarts when you wish to send me a letter?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "He will not refuse that. Plunk's a bit peachy, but he'd want to stretch out his legs once in a while." He could tell that Teddy was still worried about being forgotten by the Potters. "Besides, James would want to hear stories from you. You're like a big brother to him now," said Harry.

"What if Aunt Ginny doesn't have time to write for James?" asked Teddy.

"Then I would write for him," assured Harry. He gave Teddy a warm smile. "Don't worry so much, Teddy." Harry quickly thought of something that might calm Teddy down. "Why don't we both make a secret charm, Teddy? It's a charm that only you and me would know about," he said, trying to make it sound really interesting.

"A secret charm?" Teddy repeated.

Harry nodded. "Hold out your palm to me, Ted," he said. Teddy did as he was told. Harry smiled and said, "I, Harry James Evans Potter, swear that I will always and forever be Ted Tonks Lupin's godfather and friend. If I break this promise, I'll shrivel up into a prune for a day and he could do whatever he wants with me." Teddy laughed at that. Harry wrote his initials, HP, on Teddy's palm. "Now you say the charm," said Harry.

Teddy tried to remember everything of what Harry said. "I, Ted Remus Tonks Lupin, swear that I will always and forever be Harry James Evans Potter's godson and friend. If I break the promise, I'll shrivel up into a prune for a day and he could do whatever he wants with me." Laughing, Teddy wrote his initials on Harry's palm. "TL," he whispered, "stands for Ted Lupin."

After a few more days, Harry saw Ted Lupin at King Cross station. Of course Teddy's grandmother was there to see him off too. James and Albus were with Harry as they waved goodbye at Teddy, who looking rather excited about starting a life at Hogwarts.

Back at home, Harry found a note lying on his bed. He smiled as he read it:

_TL Stands for Ted Lupin, from now on, Ted Lupin will learn how to stand for himself._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N****That's it for the story. I know it's not the way you guys were expecting it to end, and I'm really sorry. I'm going to try to do better at my other sorties, though. Hope to see you there.**

**Thanks for those who've reviewed this story. **


End file.
